


[Rose O'Hara e Logan] Querido Diário...

by lslauri



Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Origins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lslauri/pseuds/lslauri
Summary: One-Shot sobre o momento em que Logan descobre seus sentimentos sobre Rose e, como adolescente, não sabe lidar com a enxurrada hormonal e as dúvidas que o assolam.Essa fanfic acontece depois do 3° gibi norte americano ou no meio do 2° gibi brasileiro de ORIGEM.Momento em que Rose está vendo o quanto James/Logan amadureceu como ser humano e o quanto isso tem a ver com ela.----Mesmo momento da adolescência de Wolverine, só que da perspectiva dele. As dúvidas que o assolam e o quanto ele mudou para entender que estava apaixonado pela Rose.Essa fanfic acontece depois do 3° gibi norte americano ou no meio do 2° gibi brasileiro de ORIGEM.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Rose O'Hara
Kudos: 1





	[Rose O'Hara e Logan] Querido Diário...

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter chegado até aqui!
> 
> Espero que goste de ler sobre esse momento peculiar da vida do Logan! Eu adorei escrever ;)
> 
> SNAKT,  
> Liura.

... estou pensativa esses dias... Andei relendo o que escrevi, mas eu não quero relembrar os momentos que passei naquela maldita mansão...

Eu trouxe James Howlett para esse fim de mundo no Yukon, esperando que só o fim do mundo fosse capaz de guardar nosso segredo... Espero que um dia James - ou Logan... - possa ler essas palavras.

Faz cinco anos que chegamos nessa pedreira e, olhando pela minha janela e vendo o quanto James mudou, eu realmente agradeço por essa oportunidade de recomeço. Eu o vejo cortando a lenha em nossa área externa, tanto vigor, tanta vontade de viver e tanta retração. Nós nunca conversamos sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia e eu sinto o quanto isso fez mal, interiormente, para ele. James era um menino doce, sonhador, pleno de capacidades... Aqui ele foi, simplesmente, engolfado pelo Yukon. Faz parte do “jogo” dos mineiros: trabalhar, curtir, trabalhar, casar, trabalhar, morrer... Atualmente, pela idade, ele está no momento de curtir. Sei que muito de seu salário vai para o único "salloon" e, também já me contaram que uma moça ruiva de lá se aproveita desses momentos.

Eu tento lembrá-lo sobre o menino a quem fui contratada para servir de companhia e tutora. Mas ele está sempre na defensiva e não poupa esforços para transparecer o quanto aquele menino está “enterrado”.

Nosso estado atual é um conflito constante. Eu entendo seus desejos, sinto que ele anseia me dizer algo, mas ele não se expressa e não me permite um momento de conversa mais amplo. Apenas afunda-se no trabalho e no prazer, voltando à nossa cabana – basicamente – para dormir. E que sono agitado... Ele tem pesadelos na maioria das noites e, em algumas delas, aquelas... coisas... saem das suas mãos!! – levo minha mão a boca, instintivamente.

Gostaria muito de aliviar essa tensão, de conversar abertamente com ele, de explicar o quanto meu coração palpita quando o vejo feliz entre os seus, mas o quanto este mesmo coração chora ao perceber sua introversão ao entrar nessa casa ou ao me ver na cidade...

“Nós só podemos confiar em nós, James... Eu sempre fui sozinha nesse mundo, mas você não precisa estar... Sente-se um pouco na sala, vamos conversar, vai?...”

“Não me chama de James, ele ‘tá morto, Rose! Meu nome é Logan e tu sabe disso... Eu – e ele me lança um olhar mesclado de desejo e raiva – não tenho nada pra conversar contigo! Me deixa em paz... Eu vou dormir...”

Já passei pelo furacão que é a adolescência. Atualmente, estou no início da vida adulta e posso me considerar equilibrada mentalmente. A não ser quando se trata do Ja... Logan. Nesse quesito eu volto a ser uma garotinha, suspirando pesadamente enquanto costuro suas roupas maltratadas pelo trabalho duro na mina; enquanto encontro, nessas mesmas roupas, alguns bilhetes “picantes” da Madame Mariette.

Eu jamais tinha visto a letra de James – não consigo chamá-lo de Logan, não sabendo que este sobrenome é o mesmo do Cão! – até aquela tarde. Ele já havia voltado para a mina, eu tinha ido até lá levar seu almoço e, como éramos primos para os moradores da cidade, alguns mineiros gostavam de demonstrar alguma chacota quando eu fazia isso, ao mesmo tempo que me olhavam com lascívia... James cismava em ralhar comigo, dizendo que não era necessário trazer o almoço pessoalmente e, dessa vez, após ralhar mais particularmente, ele me entregou um bilhete e me segredou que era para eu ler depois. Assenti com a cabeça e parti para casa, sendo acompanhada por ele até onde não houvesse mais homens para me intimidar.

Ser mulher no Yukon é uma batalha constante... Ou você encontra um homem forte para te defender, ou você acaba sendo presa fácil para esses seres que mais parecem chacais... O que mais me assusta é o Cuca Malone, ele é o cozinheiro do assentamento e a pessoa que divide a ração diária entre todos os moradores. De certo modo, ele detém o poder sobre a vida e a morte... Com um inverno rigoroso e sem comida, uma pessoa pode morrer facilmente aqui. Cuca odeia o James pois ele percebeu as intenções do cozinheiro e não permite que eu vá sozinha para locais onde ele sabidamente está.

Posso estar devaneando, mas eu acho que encontrei meu “homem forte” na sombra daquele garoto franzino. E, novamente, me pego suspirando...

Já estava há alguns metros de casa quando pego o bilhete do bolso, vislumbro uma letra tremida, mas com estilo único, dizendo: “Suas refeições frescas me permitem passar a jornada, Rose. Obrigado. Logan.”

Não pude deixar de segurar o bilhete contra o peito e de pensar que, finalmente, ele seria capaz de se abrir de algum modo! Se não fosse verbalmente, pelo menos através de bilhetes ou cartas. Como a minha tarde foi mais feliz por aquelas poucas palavras. Ele era um adolescente de poucas palavras mesmo. Confesso, querido diário, que até dancei na sala ao entrar em casa!

Fiquei arrumando, costurando e cozinhando o restante do dia, cantarolando enquanto a faina diária parecia mais leve e nem percebi quando as sombras da noite abraçaram as últimas luzes da tarde. Fui pega de surpresa:

“’Tá fazendo o quê no escuro, Rose! ‘Tá tudo bem?”

Demorei alguns segundos para responder, enquanto pegava um prato esculpido por ele mesmo em madeira e o enchia com o guisado que havia ficado pronto naquele instante. Estendi o prato para ele que inspirou profundamente e sorriu de lado, indo até a gaveta e pegando uma colher.

“Obrigada pelo bilhete... Eu entendo que tenha de se fazer de durão na frente dos seus companheiros, mas também agradeço por entender que um apoio me faria bem.”

Ele nada responde, com a bochecha cheia de guisado, ele acena com a cabeça e, nem bem mastiga o alimento já o engole e coloca mais outra colherada para dentro. Acendo as luminárias e me desloco até a panela com um outro prato para mim, termino de me servir e, antes que me virasse para ir até a mesa, sinto que ele está em pé, atrás de mim. Consigo ouvi-lo inspirando fortemente e, em seguida, dizendo:

“Alfazema.”

Eu sempre colocava ramas de lavanda sob as minhas roupas e, com isso, seu aroma suave permanecia algum tempo nelas. Mas essa roupa já não deveria mais possuir um cheiro perceptível, ao menos, não para pessoas comuns...

Esse pensamento me faz ter um calafrio! Eu conhecia a natureza dócil de James, mas não fazia ideia de qual a natureza de Logan. Ele era humano? Ou um demônio?

Viro-me sob meus pés lentamente e olho para baixo, já que ele é um pouco mais baixo do que eu, tentando quebrar o silêncio e aquela situação carregada, ofereço meu prato a ele:

“Quer mais guisado? Você precisa se alimentar bem... Nossa lenha também está acabando...”

Apoiando o prato usado na lateral do fogão atrás de mim, ele se aproximou mais do que nunca o tinha feito ultimamente, segurando com a outra mão meu ombro e, após apoiar no meu prato e sorrir novamente, ele se distancia, não sem antes descer do meu ombro até meu cotovelo sua mão forte. Ele se senta na mesa e, enquanto come, fica me encarando com o mesmo sorriso no lábio. Novamente, eu tremo e ele diz, depois de ficar mais sério:

“Tu não precisa ter medo de mim, Rose. Sabe que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa pra te machucar... ‘´tá quieta hoje, o que foi?”

“E o senhor está falante hoje, o que foi?” – acabei soltando, sem querer e me virando rapidamente para pegar outro prato e logo me sentei na cadeira da mesa, defronte a ele. Me forcei a manter o olhar para ele, mais por curiosidade do que qualquer coisa.

“Eu tenho mesmo motivos! Seu Smith me chamou na administração e parece que eu vou ganhar por produção, Rose! Imagina, poder comprar aquela chita que tu gostou tanto na cidade? Ou, então, um machado novo pra ajudar a cortar a lenha. ‘cê sabe que apesar de trabalhar igual um cavalo eu não ganho mais do que os outros, né?... Isso já ‘tava começando a me deixar grilado e, finalmente, o capataz viu que eu tenho potencial!” – e enquanto dizia isso, não eram só seus lábios que sorriam, seus lindos olhos azuis também passaram a sorrir e, por alguns momentos, eu vi James voltar a ter o controle daquele corpo! Era meu antigo amigo, meu querido James, sonhador e ativo, pensando em melhorar tudo ao seu redor.

Eu também fui ficando feliz e deixando transparecer em cada fibra do meu ser. Era uma felicidade palpável naquela cabana! E, depois de dizer isso, ele se levantou, veio até mim e me pegou para dançar, me levando até o meio da cabana como seu eu fosse uma folha de seda. Dançamos juntos até que a euforia foi apagando e só nos restou estarmos abraçados, eu ainda sorria, mas nervosamente e ele voltou a ficar taciturno, colocando-me no chão e, sem graça, agradecendo pelo jantar e dizendo que ia dormir.

“Dorme com Deus.” – eu falei em voz alta, mesmo depois de ele entrar no quarto.

Limpei a panela e os pratos, acendi umas velas e entrei em meu quarto, apoiando-as na mesinha – também esculpida por ele – enquanto pegava algumas folhas de papel para anotar essas linhas. Nessa noite, ele não teve pesadelos. Eu me pergunto se ele não conseguiu dormir, assim como eu...

Ele saiu tão cedo no dia seguinte que nem mesmo o vi. Deixou, novamente, outro bilhete. Sobre a mesa havia uma meia folha dobrada onde se lia “Rosaleen”, poucas pessoas conheciam meu nome completo. Minhas mãos tremiam como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Ao mesmo tempo que todo meu ser queria ler aquela missiva eu tinha medo do que ele havia escrito. Seu modo de lidar com as coisas era muito explosivo: lutar ou fugir...

“Rose, peço desculpas se minha euforia acabou ultrapassando alguns limites que você deixou claros ao nos apresentar pra essa sociedade como primos... Não era minha intenção deixar você com medo ou nervosa, mas não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei alegre – coisa rara – quando ambos nos deixamos levar pela felicidade. É tudo que você merece! Sempre seu, Logan.”

A tremedeira não passou... Quando chegamos no Yukon ele era um pré-adolescente! Eu não passava de alguém entrando na vida adulta... Não consegui pensar em mais nada naquela época e, como fui pega de surpresa, acabei soltando que éramos primos...

O modo como ele estava decidido a não tocar nesse assunto há meses e, agora, a mesma obstinação em deixar algo claro. Em explicitar seus pensamentos. Em, enfim, saber qual seria a minha posição em relação a isso tudo...

Como mulher, meu desejo seria corresponder a ele; deixá-lo certo de que sermos primos não seria um impedimento para a felicidade. Por outro lado, sou mais velha, sou a tutora dele... Prometi a seus pais que o educaria e estaria sempre com ele. E, no fundo de meu ser, tenho medo daquelas coisas em seus braços. Novamente, minha mente ecoa a palavra “demônio” e, instintivamente, faço o sinal da cruz enquanto corto um pedaço de carne seca de sobre o fogão a lenha para comer com um pedaço de pão integral.

Preciso me manter focada. Preciso decidir qual resposta corporal devo dar a ele...

O dia passa rapidamente, não conseguia cantar e, naquela tarde, não levei seu almoço. Invés disso, fiz uma lista com tudo que me atraia nele – lado esquerdo – e tudo que era repugnante – lado direito. A contragosto, a lista da esquerda era maior! Mas... E o peso intrínseco daquelas palavras? O quanto “demônio” valia? Quantas qualidades ela conseguiria apagar do lado esquerdo? Isso foi me deixando com raiva da situação. Por que a gente tinha que crescer?! Tudo era mais simples quando “casar” não estava em cogitação! Amassei o papel com raiva e o joguei sob a lenha do fogão. Não tinha conseguido decidir... Apenas me confundi mais e, com certeza, vou ser capaz de confundi-lo também...

Ainda não estava escuro quando ouvi ruídos na parte da frente da cabana. Percebi que ele havia trazido um carrinho de mão da mina, com várias toras de madeira e as estava transformando em pedaços pequenos de lenha. Era a véspera do dia de folga dele. Fiquei observando-o pela janela e, quanto mais o fazia, mais meu coração se enchia de amor.

Ele era de poucas palavras, mas sempre deixava claro o quanto se importava comigo e com as pessoas ao redor. Ajudava os vizinhos que não tinham conseguido alimento ou lenha para passar o mês. Ajudava os mineiros com empréstimos de dinheiro. Soube, por alguns, que até mesmo pagava rodadas de bebida no "saloon"... Afinal, o que vale mais num homem? Muitas palavras ou muita ação? O que faz alguém ser bom, não são seus atos? Como eu pude pensar que ele seria um demônio?! E, perdida nesses pensamentos, não notei quando ele me pegou olhando para ele, mas era fato que minhas orelhas haviam deixado de ouvir a quebra de lenha há algum tempo e ele estava me encarando do lado de fora. Arregalei meus olhos verdes e corri para meu quarto! Passei a ouvir a lenha a ser rachada novamente e, depois de quase meia hora, o som parou e o ouvi empilhando a lenha no puxado ao lado da casa; resolvi sair do quarto e terminar de preparar o jantar dele. Na panela eu havia preparado carne cozida com feijões e havia deixado algumas batatas assando sob a lenha; pego-as, corto-as grossas e frito-as em um pouco de banha.

Ouço uma das botas dele batendo na porta e vou até lá para vê-lo com as mãos ocupadas por um fardo de lenha nova.

“’Noite, Rose. Obrigado. Deixando aqui dentro tu vai poder usar amanhã pro almoço.”

“Obrigada...”

“Tu nunca mais vai me chamar de nome nenhum?... Se não dá pra me chamar de Logan, me chama como quiser, Rose... Só não para de dizer meu nome, por favor... Tu é a única família que tenho e não quero que a gente fique brigado.”

A velocidade do amadurecimento dele me surpreendeu! Era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo... Eu não o chamava por nenhum nome desde nossa briga sobre James ter morrido.

“E-eu não quero te magoar... Mas não quero te chamar de Logan também... – dou uma enorme pausa, parada no meio de nossa sala, enquanto ele se aproxima de mim devagar – Jammie, eu poderia te chamar assim?”

Ele fez uma careta engraçada, negando com a cabeça:

“Tu só me chamava assim quando eu era criança, Rose! Não sei se tu notou, mas eu não sou mais isso...” – e seus olhos azuis caíram sobre mim, cobiçando, mas de modo diferente dos outros mineiros. Eu não saberia dizer o que encerrava aquele olhar...

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e sabia que essa era a resposta que ele esperava! Abaixei a cabeça e ouvi um sorriso rouco dele, pude quase sentir seu calor perto de mim por alguns segundos para depois, enquanto falava, afastar-se de mim:

“O cheiro dessa comida ‘tá ótima! O que temos pra jantar?”

Recuperei minha razão e corri para o espaço da cozinha. Ele já estava mexendo na carne, pegando um pedaço direto da panela e me fazendo dar um tapinha na mão dele por isso.

Ele traz os pratos e coloca os talheres na mesa; pega um vinho e copos, quando me viro, isso me surpreende.

“Estamos comemorando o quê?”

Ele não responde verbalmente, levanta-se, vai para fora e traz dois pacotes. Um maior que o outro, estendendo-os para mim. Minha face de interrogação só aumenta e ele faz movimento com a mão para eu abrir os pacotes.

O maior era leve e fofo. Ao abri-lo vi dois tipos de chita diferentes, seria possível fazer dois vestidos e uma camisa de patch work para ele dormir. Já o pacote menor era pesado e, ao abrir era um quarto de resma de papel! Isso era o preço de ouro por lá! Diante da minha surpresa, ele só deu de ombros:

“Sei o quanto tu curte escrever, ruiva...”

Fui tão espontânea que adiantei os dois passos que nos separavam e o abracei forte. A princípio ele não retribuiu meu abraço. Ficou como um pedaço de lenha por alguns segundos e, quando retribuiu, foi com uma força primitiva, segurando-me pela cintura e apertando-me contra ele enquanto inspirava forte, como se pudéssemos nos tornar um. Gemi baixinho, pois ele estava me machucando e isso o trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás e me segurar pelos ombros.

Olhei para ele, demonstrando o mesmo desejo através da minha respiração curta e profunda; minhas mãos tocaram nos cotovelos dele, chamando-o para perto e meu corpo forçou um passo à frente. Seus olhos arregalaram e em seguida interrogaram, seguido pela voz:

“Tu ‘tá certa disso?”

Eu não queria falar. Sabia que minhas palavras poderiam trair meu corpo. Não queria a racionalidade perto de mim naquele momento e, por isso, respondi com o olhar, mantendo-o firme no dele, mesmo sentindo meu rosto esfogueado novamente, fui obrigada a abrir levemente meus lábios, num convite ao tão esperado beijo. Ele não esperou mais nada, novamente me abraçou, segurando-se para não me machucar e me beijou apaixonadamente; me pegou no colo e levou para o quarto dele; não conseguia perceber Jammie naquele homem que estava me tornando uma mulher completa. Naquele momento, entendi também que James havia morrido, para o nosso bem!

Acordei bem tarde, com um cansaço inexplicavelmente bom e um odor de café tomando toda a cabana. Além deste cheiro, não havia barulho nenhum. Estranhei isso e me enrolei no lençol para ir até a cozinha. O que encontrei me deixou desolada. A lenha do fogão estava trocada pela metade e tudo havia sido abandonado; em cima da mesa estava aquela maldita lista de qualidades e defeitos, meio inteira, meio carbonizada e, bem nítida, a palavra “demônio”!!

“Logan?! Cadê você?!”

Lá fora ventava um pouco. O inverno estava começando e eu ouvi uma das portas batendo. Corri para lá e a encontrei aberta, consegui seguir as pegadas que davam para a floresta ao lado, impressas na primeira camada de neve do ano. Gritei seu nome em vão, tendo apenas por resposta o vento e, ao fundo, ouvi um uivo de lobo. Entrei transtornada! Não conseguia conciliar Deus com algo horrível assim!

“Onde está Você? Por que permitiu que isso acontecesse?! Ele não merece isso!!!” – e falando mais baixinho: “eu não merecia isso...”

Me arrumei com as roupas mais grossas que tínhamos, coloquei um sapato de pele dele e parti, rumo à cidade. Preciso fazer algo ou ele pode morrer!

Caminhei automaticamente até a casa do sr. Smith e bati na porta, sem emoção. Ao me ver, o senhor me fez entrar e sentar perto da lareira. Minhas lágrimas tinham congelado em minha face e eu tremia tanto que não conseguia falar. Ele me trouxe um brande e colocou peles de animais em cima de mim. Quando pude falar, sussurrei:

“Logan...”

“Rose, o que aconteceu com Logan?”

“Ele fugiu pra mata, sr. Smith! Eu... eu ouvi lobos!...”

“Minha nossa! Ele pode morrer nessa nevasca! Temos que tentar encontrá-lo!”

Em nenhum momento o sr. Smith perguntou por que ele fugiu. Ele nunca perguntou. Nem quando o encontraram, nu, no meio de tanta neve que qualquer homem normal teria morrido e o trouxeram para a cabana, deixando-o deitado no chão, bem perto do nosso fogão, coberto com peles de animais. Apesar de estar ao lado dele, ficava sempre longe de sua visão. Deixei Smith cuidar de tudo e conversar com ele. Sabia que seu perdão seria algo quase impossível. Infelizmente, ele só respondia de dois modos: lutar ou fugir. E ele já havia feito as duas coisas...

“Preciso sair daqui!” – foram as palavras dele, entredentes, para Smith.

“Claro, Logan, claro...” – enquanto me olhava com comiseração – “tu pode ir para a minha casa, o que acha?”

“Tenho que sair daqui, pra qualquer lugar!” – levantando-se e conseguindo saber onde eu estava para evitar me olhar de qualquer jeito.

Smith o entregou a um dos homens e deu as ordens de levá-lo para a cidade.

“Quer que eu mande alguma das mulheres para te fazer companhia, Rose?”

“Não, seu Smith... Eu mereço a companhia da solidão. Obrigada.”

Acompanhei-o até a porta e a fechei após sua passagem, escorando as costas na mesma e escorregando até o chão, onde chorei copiosamente por horas, antes de pegar no sono.

Passaram-se semanas, depois meses... Tinha ido à cidade duas vezes, atrás de víveres para passar o inverno. Soube da lenta recuperação dele através de outras pessoas e fiquei pensando o quanto aquele povo podia ser ingênuo: a recuperação do corpo não significa a recuperação da alma... E nossas duas almas estavam destruídas! A cada tarde quando me sento para escrever as memórias, a dor de usar esse papel comprado com carinho por ele é tamanha que quase não consigo concatenar as ideias!

Uma bela tarde de primavera, quando não existia nada além de lembranças – eu me forcei a cultivar as doces lembranças: a cor de seus olhos, o calor de seu toque, o som suave de sua voz, o fogo de seu beijo – ouço a porta da frente abrir e bater. Viro-me e ele está lá, diante de mim, totalmente mudado em sua essência, do mesmo modo como eu deveria estar.

“Por quê?!” – ele berra, imagino o quanto deva ter lutado consigo mesmo para conseguir chegar até ali.

Eu não tenho uma resposta imediata para ele. A energia de seu berro me atinge como um projétil e eu me ajoelho, chorando. Estava costurando aquela peça de patchwork que daria um ótimo pijama para ele. Estou abraçada a essa peça, soluçando.

“Aquela lista não estava completa...” – balbuciei.

“Ela pareceu bem completa pra mim, Rose! Bem... específica! Se tu me achava um monstro por que me fez apaixonar por ti?! Isso sim que é uma monstruosidade!” – a essa altura, ele também chorava.

“Você não leu a coluna esquerda da lista? Aposto que não, né?... Eram as suas qualidades, Logan! Eu estava me decidindo: daria vazão ao meu coração ou ao meu juízo?”

“Então teu juízo me condena? E tu, durante o momento conveniente, deixou teu coração mandar sobre ele?” – a voz havia baixado, o choro quase parado, mas sua voz tremia – “Me responde, porra!”

Não consegui... Chorei até perder o fôlego e desmaiar.

Acordei sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, na minha cama. Ele estava dormindo numa cadeira rústica ao meu lado, havia tirado as botas, o blusão e estava só de camisa e calça. Seu cinto com uma grande fivela dourada onde podia-se ver algumas árvores e uns veados entalhados. Sua barba estava mais áspera, seu cabelo mais comprido, em um formato engraçado que emoldurava seu rosto e encontrava-se com a barba. Algumas rugas haviam aparecido e muitos músculos cobriam seus braços e peitoral. Ele desperta devagar e eu volto a fechar os olhos ainda sentindo-os inchados nas pálpebras.

“Tu ainda não me respondeu, Ros...” – como ele sabia?

Abri os olhos lentamente e tentei concatenar as ideias. Eu só teria uma chance!

“Havia mais de certeza do que de conveniência em me deixar guiar pelo coração, Logan.”

“Que isso quer dizer? Eu estou meio burro agora, saca? Melhor dizer como se eu fosse o Jammie, Rose, senão eu saio por aquela porta e tu nunca mais vai me ver na tua vida!”

Sentindo os músculos colocarem em prática o dito, eu me apresso em explicar o inexplicável:

“Eu não me arrependo do que fizemos e espero que você não se arrependa também, Logan... Aquela lista era pessoal, eu não queria ou esperava que a visse. Não quero com isso dizer que existe algum culpado – eu media cada uma das minhas palavras – mas não espere que eu consiga explicar algo que era uma dúvida para mim na época, por tudo o que passamos juntos e que, quando você me tocou com aquela urgência e eu senti a ressonância dentro de mim, não tive mais dúvidas. Eu não duvido do que sinto, mas sei que não será capaz de me perdoar, não é mesmo?” – ele prestou extrema atenção a cada uma das minhas palavras, seguia meus gestos como quem se apega a única salvação e, no entanto, ao ouvir minhas últimas palavras, somente completou:

“Você me conhece bem demais, ruiva...” – apoia as duas mãos nos braços da cadeira e levanta o corpo. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir assim:

“Não! Esse é seu lar... Quem precisa sair sou eu, Logan...” – as palavras saíram mais pesadas do que deveriam. Não havia sido essa a intenção.

“Eu não tenho como me arrepender do que fiz contigo, pois eu também ‘tava 100% naquele momento. Ninguém precisa sair, Rose. Esse é teu lar também. Mas, tu não espere qualquer outra atitude de mim que não seja bancar teu primo pro resto dos nossos dias, sacou?” – consegui até ouvir um rosnado no final dessas frases, ditas entredentes – “Vou continuar sendo o que fomos por anos antes desse momento, se tu aceitar, pode ficar...” – e terminou de sair da cadeira, deixando-me chorando em meu quarto.

Diário... queria escrever que tudo melhorou com o tempo, mas voltamos ao estresse constante! Logan voltou a passar mais tempo na cidade do que em casa; aposto que a tal Madame voltou às graças dele... Pode ser pelo mesmo motivo que eu procuro evitá-lo, sinceramente, espero que sim: nossos corpos têm um magnetismo difícil de conciliar com nossas mentes!

Ele até que tentou continuar na cabana nos primeiros dias de nosso acordo, mas isso só nos estressou e, te confesso, fez com que nos amássemos novamente no segundo dia de distanciamento. Dessa vez, não fiquei com uma sensação boa depois, mesmo ele conseguindo ser carinhoso, notei alguma raiva em estar quebrando sua própria promessa... E nunca quero fazê-lo sofrer. Já tinha até escrito uma carta me despedindo e feito as malas para partir no dia seguinte. Era necessário fazer algo enquanto não conciliava o sono...

Nesse dia, ele saiu antes do sol raiar e quando fui para a cozinha havia um novo bilhete sobre a mesa, dobrado ao meio e escrito somente “Rose”, em seu interior, apenas as frases: “Não me espere para o jantar, L.”

Acho que os mineiros perceberam a ausência de Logan na cabana, pois três dias depois recebi a visita do sr. Smith... Ele veio ver como eu estava, se me faltava algo, mas nada me faltava, nada físico, pelo menos... Logan continuou a prover a cabaninha com todas as comodidades possíveis. Ainda mais agora, recebendo por produção. Creio não haver mineiro recebendo mais que ele!...

“Sr. Smith, desculpe a franqueza, mas eu preciso de algo para preencher minha mente! Essa cabana é pequena demais e as fainas diárias são realizadas com presteza. O senhor não teria algum trabalho para eu fazer na cidade? Sei coser, escrever, sei matemática básica...”

“Tu sabe fazer cálculos?! Isso é muito bom!” – respondeu com sua voz de trovão enquanto colocava a mão no queixo, pensativo – “Eu não posso te pagar muito, guria, mas preciso de alguém pra colocar em ordem os livros caixa da mina que estão na cidade, o que me diz? Estou falando de muito trabalho mental, viu? Topas?”

Respondi positivamente e deixei um bilhete sobre a cama de Logan explicando dessa minha nova atividade e de minha ausência, caso ele a notasse... Como eu sofro com a sua!

Como era de se esperar, o local estava uma bagunça! Nenhuma figura feminina nunca devia ter entrado naquele local! E, realmente, foi um trabalho árduo nos primeiros meses. Em nada comparado ao que sempre me esperava na cabana.

Jamais faltei em meus trabalhos. Continuei a coser, cozinhar, limpar e escrever em você, não com tanta regularidade quanto gostaria. Os pesadelos dele voltaram, algumas noites ele acordava após gritar meu nome, juntamente com o som das garras saindo das mãos! Outras vezes, eu o ouvia chegar até a minha porta e ficar parado ali até voltar para seu quarto. Isso estava nos drenando!...

Desculpe pela demora diário, mas hoje preciso escrever o que aconteceu: o sr. Smith parece estar interessado em mim. Acabamos ficando muito mais tempo juntos e, confesso, consigo sentir por ele alguma simpatia. Essa poderia ser a chance de deixar Logan viver sua vida, sem ficar preso a mim! Confesso que não temos quase nada em comum, eu e o sr. Smith, além do gosto pela leitura... Mas ele é um bom homem. E eu preciso sair daqui...

\----

Para continuar a ler o que aconteceu com Rose e Wolverine, compre o gibi, a partir da PARTE III de III, REVELAÇÕES, da minissérie ORIGEM.

\---

**\- Momento igualmente vivido por Wolverine, narrado na história Wolverine adolescente - O Desabrochar da Rosa -**


End file.
